Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore
by Reda
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen. It was never meant to be a thing. Yet, somehow, here they are. [100 Prompts] - [KakaVege] - [Prompt 1 - Introduction]


**Author Notes:** I apologize for the incoming long author's note. I swear it's just this first chapter. I have to say the way I feel about this ship is so incredibly hard to pin down. I find them as fuck buddies in a very, very weird way. I cannot and probably will not ever see them as a cute couple, which makes it incredibly hard for me to write because I typically throw cute moments all over the place when using these prompts. I love cute things.

But I also love good hot smut. And I can't find much smut written for these two that satisfies my weird crackship setup for them. (ie: just good fucking and no super duper ooc cute cuddling bull). I love the art that's out there for them. Don't get me wrong. I just can't see Vegeta thinking the things most fanfics I find have him think, so...yeah. HERE'S MY TAKE.

Well, this setup pretty much comes from a random ass roleplay with my sister. This whole prompt list might turn into that story. Who knows? I'm not planning on it, but if it does all the better. I'm certainly not writing out all the adventure bull that happens but I might use these prompts (as well as the GoChi and VegeBul ones I also have setup) to recreate certain scenes from that roleplay. Whatever. Only my sister really cares / knows what I'm talking about here so whatever. Lol.

Another point: I like to throw quotes in here but I don't always care about the context they come from. That being said, most of my "A Thousand Years" (GoChi) and "Five Hundred Miles" (VegeBul) quotes come from the actual show. I will most likely be throwing in other stuff not from dbz eventually, but KakaVege will have the most non-dbz quotes. Depends on the prompts and what I write I guess.

THIS IS FOR MY SISTER, KAIRI, BECAUSE IT SHOULD PUSH ALL HER BUTTONS !

Ahem. Anyway.

 **Pairing:** KakaVege / Goku x Vegeta

 **Time Period:** Between Z / Super and GT

 **Words:** 1969

 **Prompt:** Introduction

 **Warning:** non-con...I guess...I think it's complicated cause Vegeta is such a tsundere but eh

~!~

 _"Sex without love is a meaningless experience, but as far as meaningless experiences go its pretty damn good." - Woody Allen_

~!~

If anything was going to be blamed for his current position, he would most definitely have to blame his tail. As much as he liked the idea of having it back, the timing and the current predicament made him hate it with a burning passion. Because there was no way in hell that burning passion meant anything more than fiery hatred. Sex was all well and good, but this incessant heat that refused to disipate was driving him absolutely insane and the idiot causing it made his anger flare.

A part of him was craving sex in a primal way that left him clawing at the ground in his effort to supress. _Supress, supress, do not think -_

Another tug on his precious Saiyan tail and all thought left him as the desire tripled its effect. He probably gasped, much to his chagrin, twitching as he continued to fight the clash of feelings swarming through him. Two sides internally battling, each vying for supremacy; the primal and the part of him that knew exactly what was going on and _hated it with every fiber of his being._

Though he should probably clarify.

There was no way the tugging and teasing would have this effect in the first place if something else didn't exist beforehand. While he had not experienced enough of Saiyan culture on his own, he'd had Nappa and Raditz to expound upon the random details of their homeworld and their species, including the unasked for information regarding tails and sexual chemistry.

Normally, tugging on a Saiyan's tail left him or her weak, stripped of their power and strength. Of course there was a way to train that aspect of it. After all, one couldn't claim to be one of the strongest warrior races in the universe if there was such an obvious, pitiful weakness. So training _that_ part of his tail had been easy until it was second nature to care little for a tail tug.

The sexual nature though...

Another tug and stars exploded in his vision, the desire clouding everything else. Old snide remarks from members of Frieza's army flooded his mind, memories of the other races making fun of him for even having a tail. Comments regarding a monkey in heat, as if any of them could ever cause such a reaction. Tch. No one would ever have the Prince of all Saiyans dropping to such a primal, inpulsive urge.

"Vegeta, you made that sound again."

He groaned at the sound of Kakarot's voice in his ear. Damn idiot didn't even realize what he was doing. He tried to scowl, feeling his forehead rub against the ground as he once again tried to shake it off. His fingers clawed into the grass even more so than before.

"Let go," he managed to snap.

Kakarot's pouting voice echoed as he tugged again, eliciting another desire-ridden reaction from his prince. "I don't want to."

Vegeta shut his eyes and tried to imagine himself elsewhere, tried to pretend this was some nightmare – the very odds of this happening were immensely impossible in the first place! "God damn it, Kakarot. Control your instincts!"

"Hm," a hum and then a hand sneaking under his shirt, pinching at skin almost curiously. "Why should I?"

He gasped and then shuddered as Kakarot squeezed his tail and then started to gently stroke it. All of that from acting on instinct. Damn idiot. Clenching his hands into fists, he tried to demand his body fight back. He had to fight back. He couldn't just let this happen. Their chemistry together was high – they'd discovered that much while joined in a fusion – but that didn't mean he actually _wanted_ Kakarot.

Or did he?

Desire clouded his thoughts but there was no denying the reason this all fell into place. His tail. A Saiyan's tail was like a separate entity at times, able to understand the Saiyan better than a Saiyan's own self could. So, if his tail was reacting so strongly to Kakarot's touches, then did that mean...

 _Fuck no, I refuse!_

"Vegeta," that annoying singsong voice was back, right at his ear; he would not admit to shivering just at the feel of it. "I kinda want to do something."

His eyes snapped open and he started to push back at the body hovering on top of him. Which was awkward considering he might have been accidentally grinding against Kakarot. _No, don't think on it just fight back. Fight back!_

There was no doubt in his mind now that Kakarot was a slave to his instincts. He'd probably snap out of it after all this and have no clue what mess he was causing. Vegeta, on the other hand, was the Prince of all Saiyans and he would _not_ fall into instinct. Not without a fight. No matter how much everything inside of him was screaming to allow it, insisting he wanted it. He. Would. Not. Give. In.

For as long as he could think through the desire, he would fight it. But there were ways to increase the desire. Every tail tug brought him closer to the tipping point, but there were other...more baseline reflexes...If Kakarot in all his instinct-controlled glory managed to trip on one of those ideas. If this new idea of his happened to...

Teeth grazed across the back of his neck and he froze. A lick came next and he shuddered involuntarily, his mouth whispering a complaint, his heart skipping a beat because it knew what was coming. And then the bite tore into his flesh, a mouth sucking gently, all perfectly timed with yet another tug on his tail.

The heat enveloped him completely.

~!~

Despite what Vegeta may have thought, Goku had a good enough grasp on his mind amid all the heated urge to know exactly what he was doing. The day had started with a camping trip, orchestrated by their wives, pushing father and son duos out into the wilderness together for a weekend of adventure. It was amazing that Vegeta had gone along with it, but then again, Bulma could usually push him further than anyone else.

Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, and Goten had all enjoyed a pretty eventual afternoon goofing around. Well, whether Vegeta enjoyed himself was debatable but the rest of them sure had. Then, some time after lunch, Goten and Trunks had disappeared into the woods, leaving their fathers to either look for them or spend some time chatting.

Of course they decided to look for the boys, and it was when they were looking that Goku noticed the tail. Sadly, he didn't have one of his own, but pulling Vegeta's had created the most _interesting_ reaction. He'd expected to see the stoic prince fall over in shock and typical pain from having his tail pulled. After all, Goku remembered what it felt like when people had squeezed his tail as a kid. Imagine his surprise when Vegeta's reaction turned out a bit more...

Well...

"Kakarot," his name was more of a breathy moan than it had been before, and Goku felt his everything light up in pleasure just at the sound. "Hnn."

Biting his neck had been the best idea ever and he had to wonder why Vegeta had fought the instincts for so long. It was amazing how he'd managed it, honestly. Goku wasn't so much fighting as embracing the feelings so if an idea hit him, he ran with it. Still. A part of him found it more attractive to know that his prince had put up a fight for so long.

They had traded blows a bit after the first tug of the tail. Goku hadn't always had such a good grip on it. Flying through trees and leaving craters in the ground as they fought back and forth, Goku always searching for a way to snatch Vegeta's tail and create the scene again. Because at first it had been funny and _interesting_. Now it was...

Well...

Instincts drove him forward and he dropped the tail in order to stick his fingers elsewhere. He wasn't sure why he wanted to do it now, but once the idea hit it was all he could think about. The heat was massive and he wanted nothing more than to satiate it. They weren't in their typical fighting uniforms today and pulling pants aside proved to be no problem. After all, the weekend had promised to be casual and fun, no place for fighting, though he was sure Vegeta had packed a suit the same as he – just in case the opportunity arose and they didn't feel like destroying their other clothes.

So much for that idea.

Goku giggled a bit to himself as he latched onto another piece of Vegeta's neck, happy to see the Saiyan prince riding back against his fingers. Whether he knew it or not. When it came to controlling instincts, Goku knew something from experience – if you didn't accept it, they would completely wipe you out eventually. So he'd learned to just go with whatever came to him. Better that than lose all control and thought. A part of him wondered what Vegeta would be like if he did the same, instead of fighting it so hard for so long, though of course the struggle alone had only turned Goku on more.

"Are you in there, Vegeta?" The question was met with a shudder and a loud moan. "Didn't think so."

Pulling the prince into his lap, lining him up, sliding him in, Goku hissed and groaned as the tightness enveloped him completely. He didn't move at first, even if his instincts screamed at him to be rougher and harder, to claim what was his; after all, he'd won the fight, he should be able to do what he wanted with his reward.

Shaking his head, Goku felt his thoughts settle and he wrapped both arms around Vegeta, pulling him close against his chest. "These urges can get pretty primal, can't they?"

"Hn." Nope. Still not in there. "Move. Idiot."

Goku blinked at the command. All this time he'd thought the Saiyan prince had fallen into a state where he'd be unable to climb free until the heat left them both. Apparently he'd been wrong. It made him smile. Vegeta sure was something else.

Acting on something beyond instinct, he tilted the prince's head back and kissed him fully and deeply. At first, he got no response, but as his tongue began to explore he met a fiesty tongue demanding its own space. Still fighting for control even after all this. It made him hum in pleasure.

He felt a twitch against his thigh and reached out to calm it, only to find Vegeta's tail once more in his hand. With a shrug, he broke the kiss and pulled the tail again, happy to have the prince cry out and thow his head back against him. Having Vegeta in this position pushed so many buttons, he wasn't sure he could focus.

And then the prince began to move on his own. Faltering. A quick lift only to freeze at the fall, hissing. Goku growled. That was his job! Setting his hands on Vegeta's hips, he began to move as he had been commanded earlier. Thrusting, forcing the other Saiyan to bounce along with him.

Groans and grunts filled the air as their instinctual ride reached a peak. Faster, harder, whispers for more. Fucking in the middle of the woods like a pair of animals. Completely lost to the desire. Unexplained and driven only by the impulses of their Saiyan blood calling to each other in the most basic of states.

Complications were fated to arise once the moment found a close, but until that moment they continued on, breathes intermingling as the heat carried them onward.


End file.
